User talk:AhdadoaI
Hello, where are you getting those composer credits for Donkey Kong Country Returns & Tropical Freeze? As far as I know they have never been oficially confirmed by Nintendo. RBM (talk) 16:29, October 15, 2016 (UTC) - Hi there! I've met Yamamoto, Wise, Matsuoka, and I just asked them. They don't do facebook confirmation due to Nintendo contracts, but you'd be surprised with how open and proud they are (in person). Except Wise, he's more humble and was keen to talk about the others over himself. AhdadoaI (talk) 05:53, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Well, if that's actually true then thank you for your inquiries (I'm only kind of skeptical because Nintendo isn't really open to outsiders). Probably Wise would be more accesible. I've actually tried to make accurate track lists for each composer but some people are putting "guesses" that don't really have a source (I really have no power to stop them haha). RBM (talk) 22:00, October 31, 2016 (UTC) I Am Very Sorry Ahdadoal, For Puting All the Messages back on your Talk Page & I Am Also Sorry Keep Telling You to Edit a Page all the Time. Am Sorry. KevinSquidy (Talk) 06:13, October 14, 2016 (UTC) - It's okay, maybe I was a little rude. I'm going to edit some pages soon. AhdadoaI (talk) 11:01, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Ahdadoal, I am Wondering if You Got Song Credits for Mario Party 10, Star Fox Zero, Tetris DS, Style Savvy: Fashion Forward, Mario Party 7, Wii Party U and ''Wave Race: Blue Storm. Please. KevinSquidy (talk) 23:04, November 25, 2016 (UTC)'' Hello, Again, Ahdadoal, Have you Got more Song Credits for New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Please. KevinSquidy (talk) 00:41, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Ahdadoal, Is They More Songs. Shiho Fujii or Ryo Nagamatsu Composes for New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Also I Need You to Find Which Tracks a Are Composed by Kenta Nagata or Toru Minegishi for Mario Artist: Talent Studio. Please. KevinSquidy (talk) 01:36, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Ahdadoal, Is The Main Menu Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii Composed by Shiho Fujii or Ryo Nagamatsu or Kenta Nagata. Unknown. KevinSquidy (talk) 17:10, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Again, Ahdadoal, I Am Wondering If You Got the Song Credits for Pokemon Stadium on the Nintendo 64, It Don't Matter If You Got The Composer Credits or Not. KevinSquidy (talk) 17:16, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Ahdadoal, I Need You to Find More Song Credits for Animal Crossing: City Folk, and I Need One More for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, I Need 24 for Super Mario 3D World and 8 More for Mario Kart 8. KevinSquidy (talk) 13:04, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Hi AhdadoaI. I was wondering about these changes that you made on the Yasuaki Iwata page for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. 1st set of changes: http://nintendo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yasuaki_Iwata&diff=386449&oldid=380361 (changes from '''Revision as of 18:20, March 3, 2017 by RBM to Revision as of 02:32, May 14, 2017 by AhdadoaI) These were added: *Hateno Village (Day) -- Composition & Arrangement *Hateno Village (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement *Crossdressing -- Composition & Arrangement *Divine Beast, Vah Naboris Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Credits -- Composition (w/Manaka Kataoka, Hajime Wakai), Arrangement (w/Manaka Kataoka, Hajime Wakai) 2nd set of changes: http://nintendo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yasuaki_Iwata&diff=393169&oldid=390399 (changes from Revision as of 20:18, June 5, 2017 by RBM to Revision as of 00:45, June 17, 2017 by AhdadoaI) These were added: *Impa's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *10,000 Year Legend -- Composition (w/Manaka Kataoka), Arrangement *10,000 Year Legend (Kass Version) -- Composition (w/Manaka Kataoka), Arrangement *Gerudo Canyon -- Composition & Arrangement Now, as far as I know, the only official album/soundtrack released is the "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Sound Selection". And according to VGMdb (http://vgmdb.net/album/64693), in the "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Sound Selection" album, Yasuaki Iwata did "tracks 4, 8, 12, 13, 16~23", which are: *04 Shrine *08 The Temple of Time *12 Stables *13 Kass's Theme *16 Rito Village (Day) *17 Rito Village (Night) *18 Goron City (Day) *19 Goron City (Night) *20 Zora's Domain (Day) *21 Zora's Domain (Night) *22 Gerudo Town (Day) *23 Gerudo Town (Night) So all 9 tracks that you added on the Yasuaki Iwata page are not part of this list. So I would like to ask, where exactly did you get this information? I have researched online, and I have not found any other indication that those extra tracks are by Yasuaki Iwata. Thanks! Niamer (talk) 16:09, September 18, 2017 (UTC) - Hi! My sources are almost always in Kanji and I'm still learning to read anything Japanese. I try my best to make sure the correct information is added. I apologise if I mislead anyone by temporarily crediting the wrong composer. I'm double checking everything I've edited so each artist can be appropriately and rightfully credited. AhdadoaI (talk) 00:12, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Which Songs did Alistair Lindsay compose for Jet Force Gemini Hi, Ahdadoal, Do You Know Which Tracks from Jet Force Gemini that Alistair Lindsay composes?. Which Songs did Kenta Nagata compose for Pokemon Stadium Which Songs did Alistair Lindsay compose for Jet Force Gemini What Songs did Chad York, Darren Radtke and Mike Peacock compose for Luigi's Mansion's Dark Moon What Songs did Kenichi Nishimaki, Naoto Mitome, Masanobu Matsunaga and Yasuhisa Baba compose for WarioWare: Smooth Moves Do You Want to join Music and Songs Wiki Hi, this is Kevin here, I want to ask you something, I want you to join a wiki which I created which is called Music and Songs Wiki, you can create pages for Video Game Music but not for the Video Games they from because it's in the wiki rules. * Wiki rules: https://music-and-songs.wikia.com/wiki/Music_and_Songs/Rules_(ENG) -Sounds interesting, I'll join AhdadoaI (talk) 04:28, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Do You Want to do some pages on Music and Songs wiki tonight Hi, it's Kevin here, i'm asking if you want to do many pages on Music and Songs Wiki tonight. Wiki: https://music-and-songs.wikia.com/wiki/Music_and_Songs_Wiki KevinSquidy (talk) 11:20, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Most of the songs in the Animal Crossing: New Leaf OST are missing under their composers names? Hey, I know you updated them a whiiile ago but what was your source for the tracks Manaka Kataoka did in Animal Crossing: New Leaf? Or for that matter the other composers as well? Because among the music composers for ACNL there are many songs that aren't listed under any of them and I want to know who did them, especially 4AM and 1PM. Or the downtown themes, holiday themes, shops; so so much. Xusuu (talk) 01:26, December 6, 2018 (UTC) About all of your unsourced song info on composers' pages Hey, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but when it comes to adding information over who composed each song to composers' pages, where are you getting all of your info? You have been editing back and forth many pages for a while and I'm honestly starting to think you are not getting some of that info from legit, accurate sources (as in, inrterviews, credits, sound tests, soundtrack info, etc.; everything that any other person can verify by themselves with the proper research). If all we have to go from is just your words then I don't think we can buy it as actual facts (you claimed in the past that you contacted Nintendo composers, but how can you prove it as being true?) This wiki should probably deal with real info, not with speculation (specially since there are many people that take those pages as a primary reference source), so I'd appreciate if you could say to us where does all of that unsourced info come from, please. RBM (talk) 15:54, February 20, 2019 (UTC)